


Knight Swap

by Poecilotheria



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Anime and Game Collide, Gen, Gijinka, headcanon heavy, world swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poecilotheria/pseuds/Poecilotheria
Summary: Two Meta Knights wake up in worlds similar yet entirely different to their own.  With familiar faces turned to strangers, can they navigate a way back to where they belong?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Knight Swap

Fumu knew that the day was going to be odd the second she emerged into the hallway to hear yelling. Which on its own wasn’t unusual, but what was unusual was _who_ was yelling. Instead of king Dedede rampaging about the hallways, it was Meta, trailed by his two knaves. Fumu frowned as the man drew closer and she could hear his voice more clearly. Meta’s voice sounded deeper, and the accent was all wrong. It was a harsh and rough accent, a far cry from the knight’s usual almost melodic tone.

“If you two are going to continue being silent then I will merely speak with the king,” Meta snapped. 

“Sir please calm down,” Sword pleaded, reaching for the man’s arm. Meta swiped his arm away from him, turning his head to glare at him.

“How could you possibly expect me to calm myself if you refuse to tell me why I have been relocated to Castle Dedede?” he sneered, his eyes narrowing beneath the dark glass of his visor. Blade returned the glare.

“We didn’t do anything!” she hissed. She then took a calming breath and continued. “You’re acting weird, sir. Are you feeling alright? Your voice sounds funny.”

“Then how did I end up here when I was within my quarters when I fell asleep? My base is located a significant distance from Castle Dedede, so I am quite certain that I did not somnambulate here,” Meta responded, only becoming angrier. Blade gave him a blank look.

“What does “somnambulate” even mean-”

“Sir Meta Knight?” Fumu asked, stepping in front of the trio. Meta stopped in his tracks, looking her over analytically. His eyes were sharp and fiery, and they lacked the usual serenity and impassiveness that Fumu was used to seeing.

“Who are you? What is your business at the castle?” he asked, tilting his helmeted head slightly. Fumu scowled and crossed her arms.

“Is this some sort of game you’re playing? Why are you talking like that?” she huffed.

“Game? I have not the faintest clue as to who you are, child,” Meta responded.

“What?! We talked yesterday!” Fumu squawked, balling her hands into fists. Sword placed his hand on Meta’s shoulder, concern in his eyes.

“Sir, that is Fumu. Did you hit your head?” he asked. Meta bristled and shrugged Sword’s hand off, angrily stepping around Fumu.

“I do not have time for some strange child’s delusions! I must speak with his majesty!” he snapped, stalking off down the hallway. Sword and Blade shared a look with each other, and then with Fumu, before they ran off after their mentor. Fumu stood stunned for a moment before darting after them.

“What’s wrong with Sir Meta Knight?” she cried, catching up with the other two knights as they pursued Meta.

“I don’t know, he woke up and then demanded to know where we’d taken him!” Blade said.

“He also asked about where the rest of his “crew” was and talked about several knights that we have never heard of,” Sword added. Fumu frowned.

“Did something happen to him?”

“I don’t know,” Blade responded as they finally caught up to Meta. The man was pulling open the doors to the throne room, and he paused to shoot them a withering glare before entering. The three shared a look and stopped in the doorway, watching as Meta approached the king. 

“Ah, Dedede. Perhaps you could enlighten me as to why I have been moved into your castle?” he said, stopping a few feet from the king. Dedede gave him an angry look.

“I didn’t hear a “king” in there,” he huffed. Meta blinked, and then shook his head.

“I am afraid that I am in no mood for our usual banter. Why am I here?” he asked, resting his hands on his hips. 

“What?! I ain’t done no “banter” with you. Why’re you talkin’ so funny, anyway?” the king scoffed. Meta searched the man’s face for any sign of the familiarity and warmth he’d expect and found none.

“This irritating prank is becoming cruel,” Meta said, dropping his conversational tone.

“What prank? Have you finally lost it?” Dedede sneered, and his cruel tone made Meta almost step back. Something was seriously wrong here, but Meta couldn’t pinpoint it.

“What is going on here?” Meta demanded, his voice icy. There was a commotion behind him, and he turned just enough to watch as Escargon pushed his way through the three that had been standing in the doorway. Meta then turned back to Dedede.

“Your majesty-” Escargon began.

“I am speaking with him. Your audience with the king can wait,” Meta barked, turning enough to fix the man in a piercing stare. Escargon stopped dead in his tracks, shuddering under the intense gaze.

“You’re wastin’ my time is what you’re doin’. What is it, Escargon?” the king called out. Escargon sneered at Meta as he rushed past the man to stand beside the throne, though he balked a little as the man returned the sentiment with a furious glare.

“The days menu, your majesty,” Escargon said, handing a paper to Dedede. Meta’s eyes tinged red.

“A menu is far less important than explaining why you decided to move me here in my sleep and then barrage me with nonsense!” he spat. Meta pointed at Escargon, the aggressiveness of the motion causing the man to flinch. “Who is he?” Escargon and Dedede looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

“He’s finally gone mad!” Escargon tittered.

“Hah, looks like he’s got ham knees ya!” Dedede chortled, causing Escargon to frown and turn to him.

“…You mean “amnesia”?” he asked.

“That’s what I said,” Dedede responded. Meta clenched his fists as rage bubbled up inside of him.

“What is this? Do you all intend to make a fool of me?” he growled, the edges of his cape flickering and warping as his magic began to surge. 

“I don’t think you need help with that,” Escargon laughed.

“I knew you were a weirdo, I didn’t think you were crazy too-” Dedede was swiftly silenced as Meta drew his blade in a flash and leveled it at his neck. There was an audible gasp from the others as his cape melded into a pair of leathery wings that the knight flared out around him.

“You are not Dedede. Who are you?” Meta hissed, his eyes blazing red. 

“G-guards!” Escargon cried, moving to cower behind the throne. 

“Sir Meta Knight! Stop!”

“S-sir, what are you doing?!” Meta glanced back at the two other knights, and his eyes lingered on the fear he saw in Fumu’s face. He quickly turned his attention back to Dedede. 

“What the hell?! Are you some kinda demon?!” Dedede squawked, pressing himself back into his throne. Meta didn’t even move as two spear-wielding guards burst into the room and brandished their weapons at him, thinking deeply about what was happening.

“Either all of you are wrong,” Meta said, “Or I am.”

“Of course you are! You’re the madman with a sword!” Escargon shrieked, though he retreated behind the throne again as Meta shot him a withering glare. 

“Sir, please stand down!” Sword pleaded. “I don’t think you’re well!” 

“A massive conspiracy concocted by many verses one person being in the wrong,” Meta continued, lowering his blade and placing a hand on his hip. He scowled as he felt the tips of the guard’s spears poke into his back. “Logically, the latter option is the most likely.”

“He threatened the king! I want him executed!” Escargon screamed, pointing at Meta from behind the throne. 

“Yeah! Arrest him!” Dedede added. Meta gave them an unimpressed look.

“Well, I will take my leave then,” he said.

“You aren’t going anywhere-” Escargon fell silent as Meta swiftly spun on his heel, and there was a flash of gold metal as he fluidly slipped between the guards. He then walked up to Fumu and the two knights, sheathing his sword.

“Move,” Meta commanded, and the three quickly scattered to allow him room. The two guards turned to pursue him, but they went stock still as the ends of their spears fell off and clattered to the floor. The wooden handles had been cleanly sliced near the tips. Dedede pounded a fist on the throne as Meta stalked out of the throne room.

“Don’t let him get away!” he roared. The guards sheepishly looked at one another.

“I don’t want to die,” one whimpered as Sword and Blade nodded at each other. The two set off after their supposed mentor, with Fumu in hot pursuit as Dedede continued to demand Meta’s capture.

The three caught up with Meta outside of the castle, finding the man looking up at the massive building with an analytical expression. Fumu ran up to him first, jabbing an accusatory finger at him.

“Are you stupid!? He’s gonna come after you for this!” she screamed, her face reddened with anger. 

“If those were the guards tasked with defending the king himself, then I am entirely unconcerned with that,” Meta responded, still gazing at the castle. Fumu’s eyes landed on his wings, and her rage died down a little.

“How come I’ve never seen your wings before?” she asked, crossing her arms. Meta tore his gaze from the castle to glower at her.

“Perhaps that is because I have never met you before,” he hissed. 

“Sir, you’ve known her since she was a baby-”

“Blade, wait. Sir, could you tell us your full name and title?” Sword asked, cutting off Blade. 

“We know that already, genius,” Blade scoffed, but she went quiet as Meta answered Sword’s question.

“I am Sir Meta Knight, commander of the Meta-Knights and the Knight of Dreamland,” Meta said evenly.

“The Meta-Knights?” Blade muttered, sharing a look with Sword.

“Sir, could you state your rank in the GSA?” Sword asked, already sure of the answer.

“I am unfamiliar with that organization,” Meta said, closing his eyes in thought. They then snapped open, and he looked up at the two knights. “But the Meta Knight you know must be a member of it, correct?”

“You aren’t suggesting that…” Sword began, only to have Fumu suddenly cry out.

“You’re from another dimension?!” she squawked. Meta turned to look at her.

“Aye, that seems to be the likely conclusion. You all seem to be running on the assumption that I am the version of Meta Knight that you know, and he seems to be vastly different in behavior. A simple head injury or neurological issue would fail to supplant any damaged memories with such complex replacements, and the existence of other dimensions is a confirmed phenomenon,” he explained, his eyes tinging green. 

“Then how do we get you back to your dimension? And how do we get our Meta Knight back?” Blade asked, looking a little lost.

“My magic allows limited dimensional manipulation, but I cannot do something as complex as that,” Meta sighed. 

“Is that how you got here, magic?” Sword asked. Meta shook his head.

“I do not know. I fell asleep in my dimension and awoke in yours,” he said. 

“I bet Dedede had something to do with this,” Fumu interjected, causing Sword and Blade to sigh heavily.

“Probably,” Blade grumbled. It was Meta’s turn to look lost now.

“Hm, he is capable of such things?” he asked.

“Well, not exactly… Look, maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable to discuss things?” Blade asked.

“Well, since the castle is out of the question, perhaps your Meta Knight’s base would suffice?” Meta offered, frowning when the two only gave him blank looks.

“What base?” Sword asked, confused.

“He does not have one?” Meta responded, just as confused. Fumu eyed the three adult’s completely lost expressions.

“What about Kirby’s house? It’s small but it’ll work,” she suggested. Meta glanced at her again, and then back to the two knights.

“That’ll do,” Blade commented, and Sword nodded.

“I suppose I should let you three lead the way then,” Meta said. The four started off for Kirby’s house, with Meta trailing behind and surveying the area as they went. This village was far smaller and more primitive than the towns that dotted the area around the Castle Dedede he knew. Sword cast a glance back at the man from where he walked beside Blade.

“I wonder what our Meta Knight is up to,” he mused. 

“He can’t be causing any more trouble than this one did,” Blade drawled, drawing a slight chuckle from the other knight.

Meta awoke with a start, and immediately sensed that something was wrong. He sat up and eyed the room he was in, his eyes widening as he realized that it wasn’t his. This room was larger than his, and was comparatively lavish, with what looked like an attached bathroom. There were numerous intricate weapons hanging on the wall, and Meta sighed with relief as he spotted his helm and put it on. He frowned a little as he realized how strongly metallic the piece of armor smelled, almost as if it was new. His uniform and armor were draped over a nearby chair, and he hopped out of bed and walked over to them.

He dressed himself quickly, surmising that he could investigate the situation after he was properly clothed. The uniform was certainly his, as it was identical down to the kind of undershirt he wore, but his prized star brooch was missing. He frowned as he looked down at his scarf, feeling a little bare without it. There was no way he’d misplaced it, as it was a precious gift from his old war buddies. Meta shook away his creeping unease and walked to the door, opening it and walking out into a hallway.

His anxiety shot up as he realized that there was no way he was still in the castle. The hall was far too narrow, and the walls were composed of metal. He wrapped his cape around himself, wondering where Sword and Blade could be. If he’d been thrown into such unfamiliar surroundings, then what fate could have befallen them?

“Oh, there you are sir,” a voice said, causing Meta to jump a little. A Waddle Dee in a sailor uniform was standing in front of him, and she looked him up and down. “Huh, are you chilly or something? I can turn the heat up so you don’t have to wrap up in your cape.” Meta frowned at how familiar she was acting.

“Um, where am I? And who are you?” he asked, gripping at his cape a little tighter. The woman frowned, giving him what looked like an unamused look.

“Don’t give me the amnesia routine, it isn’t funny. Though that accent is pretty good, I didn’t know you could do impressions,” she responded. 

“I believe you may have me confused with someone else,” Meta said. This woman didn’t seem to mean any harm, but he kept his guard up regardless. She gave him an impressive stink face.

“Wow, you’re really gonna keep this up, huh? Is this a bet with someone?”

“No! My name is Meta Knight,” Meta said, touching a hand to his chest. She continued to look entirely annoyed.

“OK…? What character are you even playing here, you but with a prissier accent?” she huffed. 

“I do not know what you are referring to. I have never met you,” Meta said, backing up a step. He would become aggressive if necessary, but he preferred diplomacy when it was possible. The woman’s expression turned to one of concern as she noticed the genuine unease in Meta’s eyes. 

“Sir, are you feeling alright?” she asked, stepping forward and reaching out to him. Meta stepped back again, dodging her hand.

“I do not know you,” he said evenly, staring her down. 

“It’s me, sir. Sailor Dee,” she said, the concern on her face only growing.

“I am sorry, but your name is not familiar,” Meta responded, meeting her gaze. Dee searched his eyes for any sign of recognition and failed to find any. Her expression turned to one of shock.

“You…really don’t know who I am…” she breathed, her eyes wide. Meta shifted a little in discomfort.

“No, I truly do not,” he said, gently shaking his head. Dee continued to stare at him, before she looked down and placed a hand to her chin in thought. 

“Right, I guess you must really have amnesia or something,” she muttered.

“I can recall my memories with perfect clarity, I merely do not know where I am or who you are,” Meta responded.

“The others might be able to help you recall things,” Dee commented, looking up at him with a brighter look on her face.

“The others?” Meta asked, and the brief spark of hope in Dee’s eyes petered out.

“You don’t remember them either?” she sighed, slumping a little.

“I do not know who you are speaking of,” Meta said. Dee straightened up a little and put her hands on her hips.

“Well, we aren’t getting anywhere just standing here and talking. Come with me,” she said, turning a little to indicate the hallway behind her. Meta hesitated, wondering if this was some sort of elaborate ambush. He then decided that if she meant any harm she could have simply attacked when he was sleeping, and that he could handle almost any foe anyway. There were many advantages to having a cape that doubled as a pocket dimension, and one of them was that it was impossible to ever fully disarm him.

“Very well,” he responded, slipping a fingertip into his cape to feel the comforting warmth of Galaxia’s hilt. He followed Dee down the corridor until it opened into a large room. It seemed like some sort of common area, with a ring of assorted seats and what looked like a large television on one wall with a pile of rectangular devices stacked below it. Dee motioned for Meta to sit in one of them, and he complied, surprised at how well-cushioned the small couch was.

“I’ll go get the others,” she said, darting off through a doorway at the opposite end of the room. Meta watched her go before allowing himself to let out a breath and lean against the side of the couch. This was certainly a stressful way to start his day, and he was aching for any sort of familiarity. He did a second scan of the room and jumped a little as he spotted a few framed photos hanging on one of the metal walls. Meta hopped up and walked over to inspect them.

There were three in total, and they all only served to further confuse Meta. One of them depicted a massive steel frame for a ship being constructed in an equally enormous hangar, and he realized with a start that it very much resembled the Halberd. Another depicted him in a knighting ceremony, but he frowned as he noticed that the man performing it was Dedede, even though Meta had been knighted long before even knowing the man. He also sincerely doubted that the king even knew what a knighting ceremony was, let alone was capable of performing one. The middle photo was the largest one, and it featured him standing in the center flanked on either side by people he didn’t recognize aside from Sword and Blade. The familiar faces did nothing to ease his growing panic and confusion, and he jumped a good foot into the air as a loud voice rang out through the area.

“Everyone report to the third floor common room. Sir Meta Knight has requested an urgent meeting,” the voice said, and Meta recognized the voice as Dee. He looked around the room for a moment and spotted the speaker that the voice had been broadcasted through. His heart was still racing from how badly he’d been startled, and he returned to the couch, curling in on himself a little. As a high-ranking member of the GSA he’d been in more than his fair share of dangerous and tense situations, but at least he’d known _why_ he’d been in them. Here he was entirely without any shred of familiarity, and it was wearing badly on his nerves. He shot up into a more proper seated position as his sensitive hearing picked up approaching footsteps.

“Alright, they should be here quickly,” Dee said, walking into the room. She sat across from Meta and sighed, leaning back into her chair.

“Who are they?” Meta asked.

“Your crew, the Meta-Knights. Is any of this ringing a bell?” Dee sighed and straightened up, resting her head on her hands.

“No, it does not,” Meta responded, looking away awkwardly. “I have the distinct impression that you may be looking for someone else, but those photographs…”

“Huh? These?” Dee said, pointing at them. Meta nodded.

“The person in them looks like me but is participating in activities that I have not. Though perhaps we are not so identical beneath the helmet…” he mused. Dee seemed to consider this before grimacing.

“Er, sir? Could I ask you to do something for me?” she asked, speaking almost as if the words pained her. Meta quirked an eyebrow.

“Um, alright?” he said. 

“Could you let me see your face for a second? I just want to see if anything is different,” she said, looking nervous. Meta blinked and looked down, intensely debating his options. He hated showing his face, but in this case it may be the only way to convince this woman that he wasn’t the person she thought he was.

“Very well,” he sighed, reaching up to unlatch a few clasps on his helmet.

“Thank you, it’ll really…” Dee went totally silent as he pulled up his face plate, and Meta frowned as her hands flew to her mouth.

“What-”

“Good Nova, what happened!?” Dee cried, leaping up and rushing to inspect Meta’s face. Meta pulled away, a hurt look in his eyes.

“I have had these for the better part of my life,” he said evenly. Dee’s look of shock faded as she heard this, and she backed away.

“You look just like him, but you’re right. Those scars are old, there’s no way they could happen since the last time I saw the commander’s face,” she said.

“So my face is identical as well, aside from scarring,” Meta said, pushing his face plate back down and latching it in place. Dee crossed her arms, deep in thought.

“You look just like him, but you aren’t him, are you?” she muttered.

“No,” Meta replied. The two turned towards the door as they heard a cacophony of footsteps, and a large group of people burst into the room. Many of them were armored, and they all addressed Meta as they entered. Sword and Blade were among the group, and Meta’s eyes lingered on them though he didn’t say anything. He had the distinct impression that these two were strangers despite their achingly familiar appearance.

“What’s the fuss about? It’s a little early for a meeting,” one of the unfamiliar ones said. He wore a skull-like mask and flopped onto one of the larger seats, joined by another person clad in purple armor.

“It isn’t that early, Axe. And if it’s urgent then it doesn’t matter what time it is anyway,” the purple one said, causing the one apparently named “Axe” to roll his eyes and mutter something. A woman wearing a helmet with a crescent symbol on it was the next to take a seat, and Sword and Blade took theirs as well, sitting side-by-side.

“Odd place for a meeting,” Blade commented. “But the chairs are comfier here than in the meeting room anyway, so I’m not complaining.”

“It must be truly urgent,” Sword replied. Their voices sounded the same as Meta knew them to be, but he was distracted from this thought as an android hovered into the room and over a chair. Its thrusters kicked out and deposited it into a seat, looking at Meta with bright LED eyes. An older man followed and took a seat across from Meta, in a chair beside the one Dee occupied. 

“So, why have you called us here, sir?” the man asked. He had a piercing gaze and was clad in a white uniform. Meta shot Dee a pleading look and she sighed.

“Alright, I’m pulling rank as second-in-command so listen up,” she announced, her voice becoming surprisingly powerful. “What I’m going to say will seem like nonsense at first, so bear with me.”

“That’s encouraging,” the one with the crescent helmet muttered, though she was silenced with an irritated look from Dee.

“Anyway,” Dee huffed, turning back to face Meta and pointing at him. “Who are you?”

“That’s our commander-” the older man fell silent as Meta answered her.

“I am Sir Meta Knight, a general in the Galaxy Soldier Army,” he said, causing everyone aside from Dee to shoot him a weird look.

“What’s with the voice?” Axe asked.

“I didn’t know you were in an army,” the purple clad one said.

“He isn’t, because there’s no such thing as the Galaxy Soldier Army,” the one with the crescent responded.

“Isn’t that presumptuous of you to say? There are thousands of active organizations in Gamble Galaxy,” Sword commented, giving the woman a sharp glare.

“Here, I’ll prove it. Javelin, run a search for an organization called the Galaxy Soldier Army,” she said, directing her request at the android.

“Commencing database scan for keywords Galaxy, Soldier, Army,” Javelin responded, going silent as their LED eyes blinked into a loading symbol. They quickly reverted to their usual state. “Keywords match no known organization currently operating within Gamble Galaxy.”

“See?” the woman said smugly, incensing Sword.

“Our database only consists of the ones we know about,” he snapped.

“Yeah? And you think Sir Meta Knight would neglect to enter in an organization he was a part of? He probably testing us or something here, right?” she quipped, looking to Meta. Dee spared him from a response.

“You might be right if that was in fact Sir Meta Knight,” Dee said, causing the others to look at her owlishly. 

“What, is this some kinda impersonator?” Blade asked.

“Let me rephrase: This is Sir Meta Knight, but not the one we know,” Dee amended. There was a brief period of silence as everyone processed her words before there was an uproar.

“Not the one we know? What does that mean?”

“There’s only one Sir Meta Knight!”

“Is this some sort of attack?”

“He sure looks like the commander…”

“Are you suggesting that I am within the wrong dimension?” Meta squawked, raising his voice above the others and silencing them.

“Exactly. You look like him and have the same name, but the way you remember your world is entirely different to ours,” Dee said, and Meta mulled over her words before nodding.

“You are correct. It is far more logical to assume that I am what has changed rather than everyone around me,” he said. “But the multiverse theory is a tenuous one at best. There may be something else at play here.” The others gave him a strange look.

“What about the Mirror-World? That’s a parallel dimension, correct?” the older man asked.

“The Mirror-World? I am not familiar with that name,” Meta responded. Sword suddenly perked up.

“Perhaps he’s like Dark Meta Knight, and we should be looking for an artifact that sent him here!” he said excitedly. “Our commander could be trapped in another Dimensional Mirror!”

“That does seem possible,” Blade mused. Dee noticed the utterly lost look in Meta’s eyes and quickly explained.

“Here we have a parallel dimension called the Mirror-World connected to ours by an artifact called the Dimensional Mirror. Dark Meta Knight is the version of Meta Knight that exists in that world,” she said.

“Hm, so the concept of the multiverse is at least partially true. So, a similar artifact could have sent me into a new dimension?” Meta replied, frowning as he processed this information. 

“Maybe, but I’ve never heard of another dimensional artifact, and the only person who might know is…” Dee trailed off, and even with how many of the people here obscured their faces Meta could tell that they were all making an irritated expression. 

“Dark Meta Knight,” the older man sighed, rubbing at his temples. Meta looked around at all their reactions and frowned.

“Is an alternate version of me really that troublesome?” he asked, and the look they all gave him answered his question sufficiently on its own.

“He’s so obnoxious,” the crescent-helmeted one grumbled.

“He attacked our commander and sealed him in the mirror…” Sword added, his eyes full of rage. Blade shrugged.

“He joined up with the Star Allies and saved the universe though. And the Mirror-World incident was years ago,” she offered. Axe slumped forward a little.

“Yeah, but he still never shuts up,” he sighed.

“Is he a dangerous individual?” Meta asked. Dee shook her head.

“To you? No. He seems to like Sir Meta Knight,” she said. Blade snorted.

“Yeah, he likes him a little _too_ much,” she snickered, and Meta’s eyes went wide.

“What? Is he not technically the same person?” he asked, giving Blade a shocked look. 

“He’s a narcissist, so he’s perfectly fine with that,” she laughed. Dee gave her an unamused look.

“That’s not really relevant right now,” she huffed, and Blade shrugged. “Anyway, we could wait around for him to pop up in a reflection, or you could go to Castle Dedede and contact him with the Dimensional Mirror. He might know what’s going on here.”

“Right. Which way is the castle then?” Meta asked. 

“I can point it out so you can fly there,” Dee responded, causing Meta to very nearly jump. So, this version of him was open with his wings. He decided to not mention how he usually hid his, instead bringing up another worry he had.

“Will any of you accompany me?” Another shared odd look from the others. Meta was getting tired of those.

“None of us have wings, so no. I’ll contact the king so he knows what’s going on, and he can help you out,” Dee assured, frowning as Meta seemed confused.

“King Dedede? He will assist me?” he asked.

“Um, yeah. He’s the commander’s closest friend, so he’ll do what it takes to get him back,” Dee responded.

“A friend, hm? How fortunate,” Meta mused. He stood before anyone could comment on his strange tone. “Right, then show me the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I'm finally back after a huge hiatus, and yes, I'm going to keep to my policy of never abandoning fics! This is just something that's been written for a while, and something I thought others might enjoy!
> 
> I have some other one-shots planned as well as a plan for a second chapter of this! Plans include an AU with completely evil Susie, some possible Zan and Meta interactions, as well as a sequel to Black and Blue. I'll also be continuing my WIPs, though please have patience with my addled mind since my inspiration jumps between all me stories at random.
> 
> Also, can anyone explain why my formatting has died halfway through the chapter?


End file.
